movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets(PG)
'Outline Of The Movie' Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets is the second novel in the Harry Potter series written by J.K Rowling and featuring Harry Potter. There are eight other movies in the Harry Potter series. They are Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG) , Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban (PG), Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire(M), Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix(M), Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (M), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (M), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (M). Plot Harry Potter lives with his only remaining family the Dursleys, Harry isn't a normal 12 year old boy no Harry Potter is a wizard, he lost his parents when he was one by the wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldermort. During a dinner party his Uncle Vernon Dursley is holding for his job, he has big bosses over that will be good for his job, Vernon tells Harry not to go away from his room, as Harry enters his room he finds a very scared Dobby who explains to Harry that he is a house-elf and that Harry can not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his own safety Harry doesn't know anything about house-elves and is kind to Dobby, Dobby is shocked and starts to hit himself on the head with a light making large amounts of noise Harry tells him to be quite but as Harry didn't want to not go to Hogwarts Dobby ran out of the room and started causing havoc in the kitchen, using magic Dobby makes a cake float up in the air and fall on a guest at the dinner party Harry tries to stop it from falling by catching it and Dobby disappears, Harry is blamed for it. Vernon decides to put bars on Harry's window so he can't go away to Hogwarts or send letters using his owl Hedwig, at night time that night the Weasley's being Fred George and Ron come and pull the bars down in a flying car Harry gets everything he needs to go with the Weasley's Vernon wakes up and goes into Harry's room and tries to stop him from going they get away pulling Vernon out the window and into the garden. Harry happily spends the rest of the summer at the Weasley home. While shopping for school supplies with the Weasleys, Harry has two unfortunate encounters. He first encounters Lockhart, one of his teachers, who demands to be in a photo shoot with Harry. Harry then encounters Lucius Malfoy, the evil father of one of Harry's enemies, who almost starts a fight with Mr. Weasley. As Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts, he finds that he and Ron are unable to enter the magically invisible train platform, so they fly the Weasley car to Hogwarts. They land messily, and both boys are given detentions. Lockhart, who believes Harry flew the car to get attention, lectures Harry. Quidditch practices begin and Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin seeker. On the field, he calls Hermione a "mudblood," insulting her Muggle heritage. After taunting Hermione, Draco is the suspect when, on Halloween night, someone petrifies the school caretaker's cat and writes a threatening message. Before the cat is attacked, Harry twice hears an eerie voice. He hears it first during his detention and second during a party, moments before the cat is attacked. Everybody in the school is alarmed. By doing some research, Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn that fifty years ago a chamber at Hogwarts was opened and a student was killed. Playing for Gryffindor, Harry wins the Quidditch match against Slytherin. During the game, an enchanted ball hits Harry and causes him to lose the bones in his arm. Dobby, a house elf, has enchanted the ball in an effort to have Harry injured and sent home. That night, Harry sees the body of a first-year who has been petrified arrive at the hospital. Soon after, Lockhart begins a dueling club. During the first meeting, Harry terrifies his fellow students by speaking in Parseltongue to a snake. Harry's ability frightens the others because only the heir of Slytherin, who is responsible for opening the chamber, would have the ability to converse with snakes. Harry comes under further suspicion when he stumbles upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly- Headless Nick. Determined to catch the culprit, Ron, Harry and Hermione brew a potion called Polyjuice. The potion allows them to assume the bodies of Slytherins and question Malfoy on the Chamber of Secrets. They find out that Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin. No more attacks occur for a while, and right before Valentine's Day, Harry finds a diary in the broken toilet. The diary belongs to a ghost named Moaning Myrtle who haunts the girls' restroom. Harry writes in the diary, which responds by writing back. Through this dialogue, Harry meets Tom Riddle, a boy who many years before had accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl are mysteriously petrified. Harry and Ron venture out of the castle to question Hagrid. Before they reach Hagrid, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy remove Dumbledore and Hagrid from Hogwarts. As Hagrid is led away, he instructs the boys that by following the spiders, they can find out about the Chamber monster. Several nights later, Harry and Ron sneak into the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. They discover the monster who killed the girl fifty years before was not a spider, that the girl's body was found in a bathroom, and that Hagrid is innocent. The boys are almost killed by a colony of giant spiders. As they escape, Harry and Ron decide that Moaning Myrtle must have been the girl killed by the monster. A few days later, Ron and Harry discover a piece of paper with a description of a basilisk on it in Hermione's frozen hand. They deduce the Chamber monster is a basilisk. Before the boys can act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Ginny Weasley has been taken into the chamber. Ron, Harry, and Lockhart slide down a secret passage in Myrtle's bathroom to underground tunnels. When Lockhart accidentally curses himself, Ron helps him and Harry leaves them behind. Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets and encounters Ginny's still body and Tom Riddle. Tom turns out to be a younger version of Voldemort, who has been enchanting Ginny through his journal. Harry calls for help from Dumbledore. A phoenix and the Sorting Hat arrive. Tom summons a basilisk, but the phoenix punctures its eyes. The hat produces a sword, which Harry uses to kill the giant snake.Harry sticks a basilisk fang through the diary, destroying Tom. Ginny wakes up. Harry explains his adventure to Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy storms into the office with his house-elf, Dobby, and Harry frees Dobby from by tricking Lucius into giving Dobby a sock. All is well in the castle as the students leave for their summer vacations. 'Main Characters' Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint Harry Potter Chamber.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets Harry Potter Chamber Harry.jpg|Harry Potter Harry Potter Chamber Ron.jpg|Ron Weasley Harry Potter Chamber Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Harry Potter Chamber Neville.jpg|Neville Longbottom Harry Potter Chamber Tom.jpg|Tom Riddle Harry Potter Chamber Ginny.jpg|Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Chamber Dumbledore.jpg|Professor Dumbledore Harry Potter Chamber McGonnagall.jpg|Professor McGonagall Harry Potter Chamber Petunia.jpg|Petunia Dursley Harry Potter Chamber Draco.jpg|Draco Malfoy Harry Potter Chamber Snape.jpg|Professor Snape Harry Potter Chamber Hagrid.jpg|Hagrid Harry Potter Chamber Filch.jpg|Filch Harry Potter Chamber Lockhart.jpeg|Professor Lockhart Harry Potter Chamber Lucius.jpg|Lucius Malfoy Harry Potter Chamber Moaning Myrtle.jpg|Moaning Myrtle Harry Potter Chamber Madam Profrey.jpg|Madam Pomfrey Harry Potter Chamber Dobby.jpeg|Dobby Harry Potter Chamber Colin Creevey.jpg|Colin Creevey Harry Potter Chamber Fred and George.jpeg|Fred and George Weasley Harry Potter Chamber Percy.jpeg|Percy Weasley Harry Potter Chamber Molly.jpeg|Molly Weasley Harry Potter Chamber Aurther.jpeg|Arthur Weasley Professor Flitwick.png|Professor Flitwick Professor Trelawney7.png|Professor Trelawney Professor Sprout7.png|Professor Sprout Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis Tom Riddle- Christian Coulson Ginny Weasley- Bonnie Wright Professor Dumbledore - Richard Harris Professor McGonagall - Maggie Smith Petunia Dursley - Fiona Shaw Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton Professor Snape - Alan Rickman Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane Filch - David Bradley Professor Lockhart- Kenneth Branagh Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Moaning Myrtle- Shirley Henderson Madam Pomfrey- Gemma Jones Dobby- Toby Jones Colin Creevey- Hugh Mitchell Fred Weasley- James Phelps George Weasley- Oliver Phelps Percy Weasley- Chris Rankin Molly Weasley- Julie Walters Arthur Weasley- Mark williams Professor Pomona Sprout- Miriam Margolyes Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney- Emma Thompson Professor Filius Flitwick- Warwick Davis Category:Fantasy Category:PG Category:Harry Potter Series Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Movie Category:Friendship Category:Deceased